The present invention relates to a fluorescent X-ray film thickness gauge, and more specifically relates to a shutter device thereof.
The conventional shutter device of a fluorescent X-ray film thickness gauge is constructed so as to simply open and close an X-ray path to selectively pass or block the X-ray directed through a collimator to a sample stage. Such shutter device is not associated with calibration of the gauge.
Consequently, periodic calibration of the gauge has to be carried out in the prior art. Further, calibration of the gauge requires complicated steps such as setting of a calibration plate on a sample stage and positional adjustment of the calibration plate on the sample stage.